


Freeze!

by RakishAngle (afterdinnerminx)



Category: Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-17
Updated: 2015-11-17
Packaged: 2018-05-02 02:52:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5231159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afterdinnerminx/pseuds/RakishAngle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I imagine this happening at some point during every murder mystery they solve together after...say...Death on the Vine.</p><p>For gaslightgallows as a token of appreciation for her prolific contributions to this space, which provides more amusement and enjoyment than I can keep up with. I realized once this was written how much you have inspired me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Freeze!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gaslightgallows (hearts_blood)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hearts_blood/gifts).



"Freeze!" Detective Inspector Robinson rebuked the intruder in his office. "Just what do you think you are doing? This a is police station."

The figure froze as the DI assessed the current situation. It didn't appear that much was disturbed but, given the intruder, he knew that would likely be the case regardless of what had been breached. He would need a new key to the file cabinet and possibly the door to the reception area. 

Then again, he reminded himself, she has lock picks. 

"What were you looking for?"

"Nothing."

"You are in my office, in the middle of the day. I'm not here. Regardless of who you are to me, Phryne, you cannot search my office without sanction." 

She sank her haunches onto his desk and crossed her arms. "That is a very serious accusation, Jack." 

"I wouldn't make it if I didn't have evidence to back me up."

"As it happens, I am looking for something I might have left here."

"Left here? What on earth could you have left here?"

She flicked her wrist up in the air as if she were pushing back the air in the room. "Like I said, it isn't anything you have to worry about. It is just that I've looked everywhere and I can't find..."

Jack innocently lifted a set of keys to the Hispano from out of his pocket and dangled them in front of her. "Is this what you are looking for, Miss Fisher?"

"Well, yes," she answered, nonplussed. "How did the keys to my automobile find themselves in your front trouser pocket?"

"I suspect that it happened in a similar way to evidence from this morning's crime scene finding its way to their current resting place on your person, Miss Fisher".

"I see. Are you looking to negotiate a trade, Inspector?"

"I believe that to be the most expedient solution, don't you?"

"Very well." Phryne unpeeled a folded note from her sleeve and placed it in his open hand. His face is stoic.

"May I have my keys?"

"When I get the evidence I am waiting for, yes."

With a pout, Phryne lifted a lipstick stained hankie from her decollage and held it up with index and middle fingers, waiving it as one might do for a white flag. She didn't appear to be quite as ready to part with the clue as the last one she placed on the desk.

Again, the DI peered down to the evidence and raised his eyebrow at her. He couldn't possibly know about that last article she found, could he? She grimaced as she grabbed her purse. She removed what looked to be the hilt of a knife but without any of the blade in tact. This, he was surprised about. "Where did you find that" 

"It was under the desk, just outside of the rubbish bin. Your constable didn't think it was important."

"No? I shall have a talk with my contstable."

She had given him all of the evidence that she found around the murder victim and yet he was still posed expectantly. Drat. She hoped he hadn't noticed that.

She lifted her skirt and delicately removed an invitation addressed to Jack from her garter belt. He knew very well that inviting them both to events with separate invitations was her aunt's way of both sanctioning their unorthodox relationship and keeping Phryne socially available for a more socially apt suitor. "Oh, that. Well, I had spoken to the hostess and I was hoping that you might come as my guest. I didn't realize you had seen the original."

"It was posted to _me_ , Miss Fisher." He handed her the keys to the Hispano and looked at her fondly, hardly remembering his life before she arrived in it.

She lightly clicked out of the room, leaving Jack to examine to the 3 pieces of evidence on the table. Clearly, he was going to have to watch her even _more_ closely than he already had been.


End file.
